


poison in the water

by ninjacatchester



Series: let the undead bring us together [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Banter, F/M, Fluff, Sappy, Sequel, Swearing, everyone is very chill about the world ending, lord of the rings quoting and sunrise watching, sequel to annie get your gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjacatchester/pseuds/ninjacatchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>this is it, the apocalypse. - radioactive, imagine dragons.</i>
</p>
<p>the sunset is red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zutara, Zombies AU, sequel to <i>Annie, Get Your Gun.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	poison in the water

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to _annie, get your gun,_ but you don't need to have read that one to get this one. In fact, when I posted these on fanfiction.net, I posted this one first.

The world is (probably) ending. Or something like that.

But sitting up on the roof, holding his hand, Katara can't bring herself to care.

In the building below, her friends boil water and hoard canned food in a locked room. They are melting down lead for bullets and cleaning their knives because the city below is in chaos.

But that's nothing new.

A warm breeze tumbles through their hair. "Zombies." He mutters.

She smiles and shakes her head. "Fucking zombies." There is laughter in her voice.

She can't remember the last time she laughed, she can't remember the last time anyone laughed.

He smiles at her and chuckles. "Didn't see this one coming, I've got to admit."

"God, no." she agrees.

"Fucking zombies." They say together.

She smiles, leans her head on his shoulder and tightens her grip on his hand.

"The sunset is red." He says after a long pause.

"Blood has been shed this night." Katara quotes lightly.

He rolls his eyes. "Blood is shed every night."

"Mm." she turns her face and presses her nose into his neck. His hair tickles her cheek.

"I can't decide whether I love this or hate this." He tells her.

"The zombies?" she murmurs into his neck.

"Yeah."

"Hate it, definitely." She says.

"But if it hadn't all happened, I wouldn't have ever talked to you." he says.

"Sap." She mutters, but she kisses him anyways. "I think I love you." she says after she pulls away.

A small smile graces Zuko's face. "I love you too." he says, and presses his lips to hers.

The world is (probably) ending, but whatever. They're kind of okay with that for now.


End file.
